


恰恰好-2

by jiangcha137



Series: 卡鸣短篇 [9]
Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-13
Updated: 2020-02-13
Packaged: 2021-02-27 21:34:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,907
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22692634
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jiangcha137/pseuds/jiangcha137
Relationships: KakaNaru, カカナル, 卡鸣
Series: 卡鸣短篇 [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1623217
Kudos: 3





	恰恰好-2

知乎体——我怀疑我公司的老板想要潜规则我的同事，想问一下大家我该怎么办？

8323个人关注 452条评论

367个回答

老板和小哥哥的头号粉丝

3942个人赞同了该回答

谢邀。

我先回答一下题主的问题，首先你要知道他们究竟是在玩潜规则还是办公室恋情。

这是答主的血泪箴言。

答主去年刚毕业就进了一家电商公司，公司的规模还挺大的。

公司两百多人吧，组织架构和系统都很完善，然后答主因为学的是汉语言，理所当然的应聘了文案，然后过了。

我们部门的老大是一个很聪明的小哥哥，然后还有另外一个和老大差不多的小哥哥特别可爱，就简称他为N好了。

我刚到部门的时候，还有点紧张。刚毕业嘛，被之前的学姐学长科普了公司里的勾心斗角，职场新人瑟瑟发抖。

对的，我刚开始看到老大的时候，就很害怕。老大一看就是很严肃正经的那一类，后来才知道他哪里是严肃正经，简直就是怕麻烦的最高境界——做到最好，就没有麻烦了。

好了，跑题了。刚到部门做自我介绍的时候，我抖着腿哆哆嗦嗦的没说几句，N?就突然一拍老大的肩膀说，你吓到新来的小姐姐了。

我当时就觉得N是什么绝世小可爱啊！好贴心好可爱好喜欢！

当时老大被拍了表情就柔和了一些，我还暗自的想这两个人的关系真的好好哦，而且看起来也很默契的样子，是一对吗？

后来答主才知道是我太年轻了，这哪里是一对，这就是货真价实的社会主义兄弟情。

答主是行政面试进去的，还没有见过老板，我也理所当然的觉得我一个小小的螺丝钉，哪里需要去哪里，老板这种高层我也是见不到的，结果见到老板的时候我理所当然的......没认出来。

我到现在都觉得不科学，老板这么年轻就算了，还那么帅！

我毫不偏颇的给N的颜值打8分，他是那种很阳光很乐观很治愈的男孩子，眼睛是特别漂亮的蓝色，像海一样。

那老板就是9分了，剩下一分我留着抱大腿。

老板比N高些，年纪也比他大四五岁的样子。

对老板的评价，我和新来的文案小姐姐私下聊天的时候说的是：个儿高腿长多金声美脸好巨温柔！

这样的男人上哪里找！哭天抢地国家能不能给我送一个！【国家：梦里啥都有

又扯远了，那天中午我就看见一个巨帅的男人到我们这边来【我当时还以为是模特，知道真相的我眼泪掉下来orz

然后N?当时趴在桌上睡着了，老板看了一眼我，弯下腰轻轻的喊N，N睡得迷迷糊糊的，抬头看了一眼老板，特别自然的亲了亲老板的嘴角，老板摸摸他的脑袋，给他披上外套就走了。

我当时在和闺蜜打电话，说N有多帅多可爱，正好看到这一幕，只觉得，果然好男人都有男人了

TAT

就是因为当时的我压根不知道老板长什么样，于是后来我就……出问题了。

我和N的关系还不错，自然关注他比较多，然后我就发现了一个很奇怪的现象。

为什么N老是被老板叫去办公室，而且一去通常没个两三个小时不会回来？为什么N回来的时候脖子总是红红的？有时候走路的姿势还有点奇怪？

直到有一天我在路上被秘书小姐姐拉着，要我帮忙送一份特别急的文件给老板。

我到了办公室外正准备敲门，就听到里面好像有N的声音，下意识的屏住了呼吸仔细听。

N的声音从里面传来，黏糊糊的听不太清楚，好像呼吸很难受，又像是在小声喊着什么......

后面听到了啥，我就不想说了，我觉得你们肯定都知道了。

我当时心里就握草握草握草！！！

糟老头子坏得很，玩潜规则，好心疼N小天使啊，他跟他男朋友感情那么好，被潜规则了肯定很伤心很难过。

我生气的把文件带回给了秘书小姐姐，咬牙切齿的说，我觉得老板现在应该不急着要，小姐姐思考了两秒，恍然大悟的说，对哦。

我真是咬碎了我装的假牙。

后来，我看见N回来，脸红红的【肯定被欺负哭了】，走路的样子也不太自然【禽兽啊啊啊啊啊啊！！！】。

从此N在我心里从小天使变成了小可怜，我每天叫下午茶外卖的时候都会主动的给N多买一份，还常常买零食给他吃。

N已经这么可怜了，我必须要多心疼心疼他，对他好一点才可以！

【我都被我自己感动了。】

没料到，两个星期后，我被老板叫去了办公室。

说实话，我去之前认真的思考了一下我要不要带个可以打人的东西过去，我怕等会儿我忍不住骂他然后和他干架，呜呜呜呜呜呜我那么好的那么可爱那么纯洁的N?啊，就被糟老头子毁了。

然后我看到了老板的样子。

呵，男人，不都两只眼睛一个鼻子一张嘴。

卧槽？！这个男人怎么和那第一天看到的那个男人长得一摸一样？！

卧槽？！我是不是误会了什么？！

不是潜规则？！

是玩的办公室恋情？！

我在心里狂喊草泥马的时候，老板一边签字一边问我，你就是文案新来的XXX（我名字）？

嗯嗯，是的，我就是。【伏低做小，希望老板网开一面，不要记得我】

你怎么天天给N买零食和下午茶？

我一听，两眼一黑，我该怎么回答？！

难道要说我之前以为你逼着小哥哥背叛亲亲男友出卖肉体才买来零食和下午茶安慰他的？！

那我可能说了就该抱着铺盖卷儿走人了orz

我斟酌了半晌弱弱的说，就是，有满减优惠。

老板终于抬起头看我，那你换个人一起吃。

啊？为什么啊？N不是挺喜欢吃的吗？

因为他昨晚和我抱怨，最近吃下午茶胖了三斤。

我的妈，就是似抱怨似宠溺的一句话，我直接不怕老板了。

老板补充又说，一直让我点也不好，工资还是留着自己花，女孩子花钱的地方多。N是吃得挺开心的，之后我点了你们俩一起吃好了。

转粉了，粉籍啪的贴脑门儿上，cp粉唯粉都是我！这是什么绝世好老板啊啊啊啊！！！

于是后来，我再看见N午休后回来的脸色和姿势，一点都不奇怪，世界上有什么比两个男孩子在我眼皮底下谈恋爱更让我兴奋的！

没有！

编辑于2019-03-14?▼著作权归作者所有

评论

世界第一初恋：

517

哈哈哈哈哈哈我看你骨骼清奇哈哈哈哈哈哈还特意吃的安慰人，答主你真是个鬼才hhhhh

查看全部413个回答

▲赞同2.9k▼

大家的点赞数吓到我了orz，所以我滚回来更新了。【快说爱我！

首先，先对评论里的某些不良发言做一个总的回复：编故事是个好习惯，但是如果你觉得美好的故事都是编出来的，那只能说明你的生活太灰暗了，以上。

我看见一个评论说，也想要每天都有热腾腾的狗粮吃。看见这句话的我，眼泪掉下来，每天都能看见小甜蜜是很开心，但看多了脑阔痛有没有。

举个例子吧，N小哥哥有个本子，特别宝贵【虽然我并没有看见过】，但是！这和我知道那个本子的存在并不矛盾！那个本子里画满了都是他！你们能相信？！一百多页里都是他。

是的，你们没想错，是老板画的。

我为什么没看见过也知道宝贵得不行的原因是，老板见天儿的继续送画给小哥哥啊。

我现在已经从开始的【啊啊啊啊啊啊好浪漫啊啊啊啊国家给我也发一个这样的男朋友啊】变成了【呵，臭男人，只知道秀恩爱】

我已经麻木了，不，是我已经被他俩秀死了。

老大的原话是：两个玩遍了暗恋戏码才在一起的人，两个大白痴。

姐妹们！暗恋的戏码都玩遍了是个什么概念！多少惊天巨糖啊。

后来我问老大，他俩在一起多少年了，老大一脸麻烦死了的表情说，快六年了吧，N大三那一年在一起的。

我当时就，卧槽？！六年，大三？！那N小哥哥多少岁？我看着他才二十四五啊，这样算下来小哥哥都快30了？而且！都这么多年了，为什么老板还三不五时的来送画给小哥哥？！这是什么老夫老妻恩爱如初的神仙情侣？！亏我之前还以为小哥哥被老板潜规则，在心里扎老板的小人儿！

老大被我吵得不行，啧了一声，回头对我说，你整天和N一起，就没看看他的衣服？

啥？看小哥哥衣服干什么？

他衣服上绣了名字。

老大说完就走了，说是要去接女朋友。是的，我们老大也是个有对象的人，对象还特别漂亮，当然我们老大也很帅，颜值7.5分吧。

是的，老大、N和老板都是帅哥，可怜两个弯成蚊香一个有对象，我一个女孩子整天在他们之间单着身，狗粮塞到嘴边吃不下还一个劲儿的堆，已经没有了人权了。

经过老大的提点，我第二天和小哥哥吃下午茶的时候，特意好好的看了他的衣服。

小哥哥衣服靠近锁骨的地方绣着一个小小的花案，我后来细细的研究了一下，这不就是N和K的花体连在一起的吗？！老板和小哥哥名字的拼音的首字母什么的，我一点都不想知道。

我也不想说绣在锁骨往下的位置，离心脏近一点什么的，我也不想懂orz

然而，这还不是最过分的。我上周和小哥哥去楼下拿公司的快递。小哥哥弯腰抱箱子的时候，我看见他裤子的后腰上绣着一个字，嗯，老板名字中的一个字。

暴击，血条清空，我安详的死了。

老板和小哥哥的故事，怎么都说不完，今天就先更到这里吧，要是还想看的，我后面想起来的就上来更。

编辑于2019-05-14▼著作权归作者所有

评论

早有狗子立上头：

423

这他妈是什么神仙爱情，我今天也在为了别人的爱情流泪！！！画和衣服呜呜呜呜呜呜呜，国家什么时候给我发一个啊大哭

查看全部534个回答

▲赞同3.5k▼

爬上来更新一段，不能我一个人被狗粮噎死TAT

前天团建，吃晚饭就去了KTV，老板和小哥哥一起坐在我旁边，两个人有说有笑的。

小哥哥酒量不好，总想偷偷摸摸的喝一点，老板发现了好几次，小哥哥还是伸手要摸杯子，老板就直接把他的手握在手里不放了。

我在旁边，觉得自己太亮了。我，身为一个单身狗，意识到了自己是灯泡，可他俩丝毫不在乎，灯泡也是有尊严的好伐！

大家说老板也来唱歌吧，老板懒洋洋的拉着小哥哥的手靠在沙发上笑着说不去，然后大家就起哄的喊来一个，小哥哥也加入搞事喊的声音还最大。

老板无奈又宠溺的看了小哥哥一眼捏捏他的手再放开，起身去了点歌台。

大家一片欢呼，都以为老板会点什么八九十年代的歌，结果老板点了小旺福的《两个恰恰好》。

恕我孤陋寡闻，在老板唱之前我都不知道有这首歌，然后歌一出来，大家都惊呆了，我放几句歌词你们品品：

You and me only you and me

见面就笑嘻嘻

我和你说就这么神奇

恰恰好在一起

采花蜜蜜蜂采花蜜

飞到东飞到西

如果你四处采花蜜

掐掐掐掐死你

......

老板的声音本来就很磁很好听，晚上又喝了点酒，把歌降了调唱，我听得耳朵都麻了。扭头看小哥哥，他已经笑倒在沙发上了，捂着肚子笑得直打滚。

虽然，这歌很奇怪又好笑，但是！我怎么觉得自己吃了一大口蜂蜜啊啊啊啊啊土拨鼠尖叫

然后，大家就再也没想让老板唱了。

昨天小哥哥的微博更新了一段视频，是老板抱着吉他坐在地毯上唱歌，歌词很简单，慢悠悠的曲调，老板边弹边唱，时不时对着镜头笑得缱绻温柔，漆黑的眼里闪着光。

云对雨，雪对风，晚照对晴空，

三尺剑，六钧弓，岭北对江东，

颜巷陋，阮途穷，白叟对黄童，

沿对革，异对同，冀北对山东

两鬓霜，一客行，新绿衬酒红

七颗星，一袍风，佛陀对苍生

天浩浩，日融融，弯月对长虹

我对你，嘴对心，九夏对三冬

——赵照《声律启蒙》

最后一次更新了，评论里大家对老板和小哥哥的祝福我都看到了。

关于大家说的家庭的问题什么的，我不好过多透露，但家里好像都是同意的。

两家人感情也很好，所以他们是真的超幸福der。

编辑于2019-05-20▼著作权归作者所有

评论

和你的二三事

所以，这个老板是白切黑吗？！啧啧啧，大庭广众唱《两个恰恰好》可还行？我现在在想他当时如果唱了《小美人》的话，小哥哥会怎样，毕竟哈哈哈哈那个歌哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈调情专用哈哈哈哈

蜜瓜甜枣

这是什么神仙cp！！！

我对你，嘴对心，九夏对三冬

呜呜呜呜呜呜狗粮真好吃，实名制酸了，今天我们都是柠檬精QAQ

查看全部625个回答

▲赞同4.6k▼


End file.
